On The Road Again Redone
by c-wolf
Summary: BuffyTrigun crossover. (Re edited, and being put up 1 chap at a time) After Vash's brother dies, he walks on through the desert. Then he trips and rolls through a portal. All chapters are done, just waiting to be beta'd. There are more after this one
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Buffy or Trigun. Wish I did.

Vash stood at his brother's grave. "I tried to take care of you." Then he placed a desert flower on the mound. "I forgave you the instant we started the fight."

He walked away, not caring about the direction.

As Vash continued walking through the desert, he tripped over a stone, and fell through what looked like a dust storm. As he yelled and rolled head over heels, he didn't notice the guy whose face was bulging, and two sharp pointy teeth sticking out. He also didn't see a blonde female with a pointy stick in her hand trying to stick it in the creature. If he had, the sight of it turning to dust as it was shoved into the stick would've been a shock.

Vash got up, dusting himself off as he did, wondering where the dirt had come from. Then looked at the girl.

"Hi." Vash yelled.

"Ah, thanks... but I had it handled." said the blonde, known as Buffy.

"Had what handled?" he said with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"The vampire, duh."

"What's a vampire? Did he run off?" Vash started looking around, finally noticing that he wasn't in a desert.

"No, it's an evil creature; you put it back to the grave. Don't you know anything? And what's with the gun at your side anyway?"

"I killed someone again?" He started to get teary eyed.

"It was already dead, you idiot. Just a demon possessed corpse with superhuman strength and a thirst for blood and terrorizing. Now, are you going to stand and talk all night, or am I going to take you home?"

"My home is the road, taking peace and love to all the people of the land." Vash said while making a V with two fingers.

"Whatever, lets just go see Giles. Maybe we'll find out you're a demon or something, and I can put you out of my misery."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So," Vash said. "Where are we? Care to tell me what a vampire is? And the most important question, got anything to eat?"

"You're in Sunnydale, California, known to some as the mouth of hell. Vampires are a form of demon. Minor compared to most. This is Giles' area to explain, so do you mind if we cut the Q and A down? As for something to eat, I'm sure there's something where he is." Buffy started walking faster, with Vash keeping up easily. "By the way, my name's Buffy. What's yours?"

"I'm Vash. Some call me the Stampede... others call me a disaster... I just want to live my life, without hurting anyone. One more question, then I'll stop the Q and A as you called it. What planet is this?" he said with a look of perplexity on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen this much green..."

"Planet? What are you talking about?"

"This wouldn't happen to be Earth would it?" Vash asked. "I've never seen it. I've always wanted to." at which point, about ten vampires, jumped out.

"Stay behind me!" yelled Buffy, taking out her stake. "And grab a branch or something in case they get past me. The only way you can kill one is with a stake thru the heart, or decapitation of the head. And since you're a stranger here..." as she threw a vamp into a wall, and stabbed another one, dusting him "They do not negotiate, and I repeat, they're already dead. So drop the, 'I can't kill' thing. Anyone in a room with them is dead if they don't act fast." She said while roundhouse kicking three vampires, and throwing her second stake through a fourth.

Vash meanwhile, had gotten separated, and was dodging punches and kicks, and growls by three confused vampires.

"Can't you hit him?" said one, who had just thrown a punch and hit one of the other two instead due to Vash's dodging.

"He's moving too fast, you hit him!"

"Can't I relax for one day?" Vash yelled while ducking and dodging. Finally one vampire, attempting to grab one of Vash's arms, got flipped as Vash stumbled over a bench and rolled, kicking out with both of his feet, causing it to fly straight into a tree and impale himself on a branch. Vash then drew his gun, and with six quick shots removed enough flesh from the second vampire's neck to finish it off with a kick, sending the head flying and predictably, the vampire to dust. The third turned and ran straight into Buffy's stake.

Buffy meanwhile, in a whirlwind of kicks and stake strikes had killed her opponents, then turned around and watched the fiasco. "No offense" she said after dusting his final opponent, "But we'd better move, firing a gun without a permit in the city limits is against the law. Even in this town, where a gun might come in handy in holding a 'baddy' off."

(A stampede will roll through, to save the world from an evil that will enslave everything.)


	2. Prophecies

"Permit?"

"Come on; don't tell me you didn't know you have to have a permit for a weapon. Even I have to conceal mine when a police officer roams by. Saves me the trouble of having to spend hours explaining."

They were walking thru the main part of town, on their way to the Magic Box where Giles was staying late. Vash was giving it a serious look. He'd seen towns before, but this was well built. He was also staring at the restaurants.

"You did catch my question about what planet we're on didn't you?" Vash asked as he finally concentrated fully on the conversation.

"Hah, you look too human to be an alien, and I don't feel any vibes coming from you so if you are a demon, you're not planning on attacking right this second, and I'd rather have you around so I can ask questions. Though I must admit, you're running around and dodging almost seemed as if it were planned. If so, you were pretty fast. Why were you yelling though?"

"I'm pretty much tired of being called on to save the day all the time; every time... maybe if I yelled enough they'd just go home." Vash smiled sadly and slightly humorously, and then stared ahead toward a store with a sign above it 'Magic Box'.

Finally reaching the Magic Box, Buffy opened the door and walked in. Vash followed.

"And what exactly have you been called on to do, saving the day I mean?" Buffy asked, as Giles came down the steps from the restricted book section. "Hi Giles. Got an enigma for you. This idiot..." she said smiling.

"HEY!" said Vash in mock indignation.

"Tumbled out of nowhere, I'm thinking a portal, and rolled right into a vampire. Shoving him into my stake. I decided that despite the gun, he wasn't dangerous for me, thought we'd walk back here. And some baddies attacked. He might be an idiot, but he's faster than normal, and can hold himself in a fight, though..." she said, then looked toward the person in question with irritation in her eyes "I did tell you to use a piece of wood. It's somewhat more effective than what you were doing. Firing a gun, what if you missed?"

"I'm a better shot than you think; you DID say that decapitation or a stake thru the heart killed them. Well, that branch I kicked the one into worked well, and I tore enough flesh out of the second one's neck with the bullets to remove his head with my foot. You're right though..." he presses on his right boot, and a blade pops out "I should've used the knife after shooting. I would've had a better chance."

"I'm sure this is an interesting discussion, but I do need to speak to Buffy. My name is Giles by the way. You are?" He asked while debating in his head whether or not to snap someone's head off. He'd just got finished reading a prophecy, and wanted to talk to Buffy about it.

"Vash, at your service." He said as he took in his surroundings. "What do you sell here anyway? Do you have any food?"

Sighing in exasperation, Giles shoved a pamphlet with a short description of the store at him and said, "If you have questions, please wait for about fifteen minutes while I talk to Buffy. As for the food, there's a refrigerator. You might as well eat my sandwich that's there, since I'm not going to have time for it. Do not touch any of the books upstairs, and don't try anything in the books down here until you consult with me first." He and Buffy walked away.

"What about the portal he came through?"

"We don't have time right now."

"But he said he's from another planet, I don't know if I should believe him or not, but that 'appearing out of thin air' thing was a shocker" Buffy said as she and Giles walk to the back room.

Vash found the refrigerator, and pulled out the sandwich, as well as a bottle of water. Then sat and ate, pondering what had happened. The last thing he'd remembered, he had buried his brother, and started walking. About ten miles away, or more, he tripped and rolled through something that Buffy called a portal. Onto what looked to be earth. Even though he'd never been here in his life, and it looked way different from what had been described to him. Mainly, because it had been described as running out of space and raw materials for fuel etc... This place looked to have plenty of room, city, or no city. He could be wrong, but he didn't think that earth had sent any seed ships out yet. As for how long it'd be before that happened, who knew.

"Only two possibilities", he thought. Then he dropped the bottle, and half the water into his lap and frantically tried to grab it and wipe his lap with the paper towels that were nearby at the same time. In the process, he almost knocked his sandwich ten different ways across the counter. "1) This is another dimension; 2) This is the past." Either was possible, since no one seemed to think that there was a possibility of him visiting from a human colonized world. Maybe if he'd explained that to Buffy... Vash decided to go see, after eating of course. "Food is definitely important," he thought to himself, and proceeded to devour the rest of his dinner.


	3. Meetings

"So, what's new in the world of the big bad?" Asked Buffy, as she took a seat at the table.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so flippant." Giles said, and sighed. Then he began adjusting his glasses as he did. "Anyhow, the prophecy has the usual mention of the slayer, as well as a reference to an en-souled vampire, though not in those words. What it does not mention, however, is what this evil is, or how we can find it. I've called Willow, she's on her way. We need to start researching."

"What about Anya, Spike, and Xander? Want me to call them?"

"Not yet. The part about the en-souled vampire might be Angel. No since involving Spike needlessly. Not that we could stop him from getting involved. I just want to figure out what this evil is first. Then from there we'll figure out what we need to use to stop it." Giles started to walk back to the front. "I'd rather read the full prophecy once Willow gets here, instead of repeating myself. Meanwhile, let's go see about this person you brought. You said a portal?"

"I didn't see anything glowing, but he did come out of thin air. Or roll out of it anyway. I don't think he intentionally attacked the vamp." Said Buffy, not looking at Giles face at the time. If she had, she'd have noticed the look of puzzlement on his face. "The guy's goofy, but I'm used to that from Xander. This one's definitely better in a fight. Though each has his own uses."

"Just to clarify, what did he say his full name was?"

"He said something about being called Vash the Stampede, or something of that sort. Why?" she looked at Giles, and noticed the surprise on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face. Because if I do, I'd rather know now before I go out and talk to this guy. I hate being embarrassed."

"There isn't anything on your face, I'll cover everything when Willow arrives."

Xander, Anya, and Spike were walking home. They had nothing better to do, and Spike was their next choice to Buffy if a fight came about. En-souled, or not, he still loved a fight.

"I wonder if Buffy got home alright...," mused Xander as they walked through town.

"She's the slayer; she always comes out on top." Spike said.

"Haven't met a man, demon or not, that's strong enough to take her down. Kinda took the fun out of my old job." Anya said, grinning mischievously.

"Don't tell me you still miss bringing about the deaths of many men. I thought I changed your heart on that." Xander put on a hurt face.

"Hmm... looks like Giles is still at the shop. Wonder what's going on?"

"Hi guys." Said Willow startling them, except Spike who had smelled her coming. "Giles called me. I didn't know you were going to be here too."

"We were on our way home. What's up?" Asked Xander with his usual disregard for patience.

"Some prophecy thing. Shall we go in?"

After finishing the sandwich, and cleaning up what little of the mess was left, Vash started walking around the shop. Remembering what Giles had said, he avoided the top level. No since triggering a booby trap or something. He started checking the notes that someone had left on certain books.

"Hmm... 'Making a love potion... not recommended. You might accidentally cause everyone to want you. If you insist, read for the sake of it, don't try it at home.'" Vash scratched his head. "Ok... that was weird. Are they serious?" He pondered the merits of having everyone want you, versus the warning from both Giles and the note. "Best not risk it. Besides, Meryl might beat me up. If I ever see her again."

'Sneezing powder, great for practical jokes. Just make sure that no one is having diarrhea at the time' Vash flinches. "What is this world? I never heard of anything like this stuff being on earth."

Finally bored with wandering, he sat down at a chair in the reading section, and started tapping his fingers impatiently. "Have they forgotten about me?" He asked himself, while watching four people enter the building. "Hmmm... Buffy did say this was after hours, should I tell them to leave? Or ask them questions... choices, choices."

Spike was the first one to notice the visitor, and subtly prepared for anything. "Who are you? "

Xander, Anya, and Willow looked in the direction Spike was looking. Then they looked at each other. "Well, Spike, I'd say that if he's sitting there quietly he's probably a guest of Giles" said Willow.

"Buffy actually. They're in back talking about some kind of prophecy. Said they'd be back in fifteen minutes. The name is Vash. You are?" He had reacted to Spike's reaction, and had his hand ready, but not obviously near his gun. His left arm, was ready too, but using a machine gun in here would do a lot of damage to the store. After what Buffy had said about the hellmouth, and everything, he couldn't be too careful.

Spike growled.

"Quit it, Spike. He's a guest of Buffy, not her new lover." Anya said.

"What!!" Yelled Vash, waving his hands in front of his face, then frantically grabbed for the edge of the table as he fell over backwards.

Spike burst out laughing. "Guess you're legit then." Then he glared at Vash. "I'll be watching you though."

Anya looked at Vash, then at Xander. "What an idiot. Reminds me of you."

"Thanks a lot. There are times when I wonder why I put up with you." Anya kissed Xander. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying that you were going to buy me a new set of clothes tomorrow."

"I was?"

Willow ignored them, and watched Vash trying to right himself, thinking. While Spike thought about whether or not to add to the lover's debate. At which point Giles and Buffy walked out of the back.

"Willow, I thought I asked for just you."

"Well, they were standing in front of the store, gaping at the lights inside the store. I couldn't very well leave them out there in the cold, could I?"

"Fine, well since you're all here..."

"Wait, do I need to leave? You obviously have a private conversation here." Asked Vash.

"Actually... Buffy's description of your arrival, combined with the title you gave her, 'Vash the Stampede' I believe it was, makes you a part of our group until this prophecy no longer exists. I'm going to cover it now, so will all of you listen?"

'And a stampede will roll through, to save the present and the future, from an evil that will enslave everything. To the embattled, go the skills. Of speed and endurance, to which the evil will yield. And during that course, while the fighting is set, the weakness will be found, that will make the enemy misstep.'

"That's it. I need more research, there's probably some reference to this, or maybe a secondary prophecy. Meanwhile, I want patrolling. Vash will stay here for now, and help us research. He might see something we miss. Buffy and Spike will patrol. Xander you can stay here or go as you will."

"If Vash is part of this prophecy, we might need to brush Vash up on some techniques for killing the baddies." Said Buffy, as she grabbed up a couple stakes, and started walking out the door.

Spike grabbed a couple too, then smirked at everyone and followed her. Xander decided to stick around for a while.

"Well, Vash. I get the impression that you prefer to move around. Can you sit still long enough to help us save the world?"

Vash sighed heavily. "What choice do I have? All I've been doing is saving the world, with the occasional chance to actually sleep for four hours if I'm lucky. In fact, reading books is the least likely to kill me. Where do you want me to start?"


	4. Baggage Returns Arrivals

Leaving the building, Buffy and Spike started walking in the general direction of the graveyard. It seemed like the best place to split off and start patrolling. They could cover more ground that way. Spike seemed a little withdrawn. While dusting a couple vampires along the way who had decided at that particular moment to attack, they fell into conversation.

"Why the silent treatment?" Buffy asked.

"The new guy. I'm just curious about him. We don't know anything, and you brought him to Giles?"

"Well, he helped me out of a jam. Then he handled himself in a fight, slightly goofy, but he still did well. The goofiness seems to be a subconscious way of throwing his enemies off track, though what do I know? I'm not Giles." She grinned.

"Sounds like you might be a little bit interested in him."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

Spike sighed, "Maybe a little. But I'm more worried for your safety."

They continued walking, each lost in their own thoughts, while keeping an eye out. Things seemed quiet that night, except for the few they'd dusted, nothing was moving around.

* * *

Xander decided that researching without food was never a good thing, so he asked if anyone wanted anything. After taking the orders, he went to the nearby deli, and got the food, and lots of chips. It was Giles money after all. Xander loved annoying him. On his way back, he saw a vampire trying to bite someone. Taking out the stake he always carried, he snuck up, and dusted it.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked the woman.

"My ride just pulled up." She said, as a car pulled up behind them. She got in, and they pulled out. Xander sighed, went back to the food, and took it to Giles. It just wasn't his day. Why couldn't vampires wait until after he ate?

Meanwhile, Vash was reading different things, and stumbled across something that didn't make sense. However, it rhymed, as did the prophecy, maybe this was it. "Look to the outside for what you seek, then you will know that the business is bleak."

"Does this mean anything?" He asked Giles.

"Let me see... it doesn't look similar to anything… any reason why you thought it was something we're looking for?"

"It rhymed same as the prophecy."

"That's not exactly what I was thinking of when I thought of researching."

"Well, it looked unique to me. Or do all prophecies rhyme?"

"The only way we can find cross references, is by studying, jumping to conclusions is not a good idea." Giles said, turning away.

Vash looked at Giles' back, then at the sentence he'd discovered. He copied it down, and put the copy in his pocket. Then he searched for anything that matched it and the prophecy.

At that point, Xander returned with the food, picking up a roll of paper towels from the front. "Hey G-man, got your food."

"I told you not to call me that." Giles said as he opened up his bag. Then he looked at what Xander was taking out. "We don't need that many chips!"

On the outskirts of town, a tremor occurred. Causing a couple of trees to fall over.

* * *

The tremor was abnormal for Sunnydale. Demons were not terrorizing people. Vampires were too busy trying to get a meal to care and it wasn't even a full moon. The only indication that the tremor vaguely fell into the realm of "normal" for Sunnydale was that there was a slight shimmering at the epicenter of the tremor. An indistinguishable figure fell out of the portal onto its back. Smoke was rising from almost all of its front, and part of the back lower half. The shimmering disappeared. Another shimmering, two feet away, appeared in the air. A tall, cross-shaped item dropped from it with a clanging thud, causing what appeared to be dust or sand to fly from the top of it in all directions.

The figure tried to get up, but fell again, grunting in pain. His clothing was burned in most places. Blood soaked where it was threadbare. His face was charred. A doctor would have declared this individual almost dead. But then, he'd never met a preacher with this many lives, and strength of will. The figure, now shown to be that of a man, propped himself up on one arm, slightly less injured than the other..., and looked around. Noticing the cross-shape nearby, he inched over to it, painfully, and used it as a crutch to stand up.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. Then pushing the item into the ground a little more, he leaned on it with his arms hanging over the ends. Exhausted and in pain, he fell asleep that way. He dreamed, and remembered. Kneeling in front of an alter at a church, praying, then a flash of light, intense heat battering him. Then landing on his back, in pain, in a place different from where he was. It just wasn't his day.

Buffy and Spike had separated at the graveyard, and continued patrolling. They had agreed to meet back there in an hour or two just to check up on each other. Spike made his way toward the edge of town, planning on circling back through the side streets and returning to the meeting place. Buffy followed her own path, but with similar designs.

Hearing the rumble of a tremor, Spike decided to investigate. As he went along, he noticed five vampires walking his way. He decided to stop by and say hello.

"Hello mates, out for a bite?" he asked, taking out his stakes and preparing to fight.

The vampires, characteristically, put on their demon faces and rushed him. Spike dodged one punch, and staked another vampire. He then kicked a second one, staked the first, and pummeled the other three. All the while staking them as the opportunity arose. Finally, they were all gone.

"That was entertaining. Wonder if there's anymore around?" He continued on his way. Finally reaching the edge of town, he found a crater. Looking around, he flinched and looked away. A huge cross, with a couple of arms draped across it, was imbedded in the ground. Closing his eyes, he walked in a round about way toward the back. "Now, how to get him off of it without burning myself."

Vash finally found something that might shed some light on the passage he had found... as well as satisfy Giles need for intense research. "And a demon will arrive from beyond, more powerful than a master. Without the stampede, the slayer will die."

Buffy hadn't found any enemies to fight... which was surprising. "I wonder how Spike is doing?" She had felt the tremor from the other end, but something else had caught her eye. Some kind of glowing, which soon stopped. She walked over, with all her senses alert, and scanned the area. Other than scorched earth, and a smell of rotting flesh, she couldn't see or hear anything. Then she heard a noise. As she turned around, she was struck by a fist, and knocked twenty feet into an abandoned building. After a second, she was back on her feet. Whatever it had been was nowhere to be seen. "Better get Spike, and since Vash is involved, bring him along too." She headed back to the Magic Box at a run.

Chakra had already fed for the night, or he'd have stayed around to toy with the interesting female. Her aura was powerful, and would feed him for many a night. However, he needed to find out where he was first. Get a base set up, then start harvesting his food. It was going to be a glutton filled immortal life. As he walked, looking for a place to set up, he came across some creature with horns. Known to Buffy and the Scooby Gang as a very powerful vengeance demon, it was killing a couple of people. Chakra removed its head in half a second, and hung it from a light post. "That's my prey not yours." He walked away laughing.


	5. Discoveries

(I'd like to thank CaliaDragon for helping me with this story. I've corrected more mistakes in this and the past two chapters, than in the others. I definitely needed a beta)

"Does this mean anything?" asked Vash, handing over the words he had found, to Giles.

Giles adjusted his glasses, and took the paper from Vash. "Hmm," he said, and walked over to the book he'd been researching in.

"So, tell me Vash. Giles didn't exactly explain where you're from, and what you did there. Are you going to share?" asked Xander while chewing his food.

"Can't you wait till your mouth isn't full?" Anya asked while continuing her research.

"From what I've been able to tell, I'm either from a parallel universe, or I'm from your future. In either case, a whole human colony crashed on a distant planet. Most all of them had been in a cryogenically frozen state except for a skeleton crew." As he talked, Vash started getting a little sad. His brother had been the one to try to kill all the humans after all.

"After the crash, my brother and I were the first to land. I separated from him and roamed for a while. Then I met him again, he had killed some relatives of a good friend of mine. We fought; he shot off my left arm."

"Ow," Xander said simply.

Vash nodded and continued, "He had created guns for us, and then he forced my right arm to merge with my gun. It formed very destructive beam cannon. Even after using it on my own, I still don't understand the actual process. Anyhow, when this happened I couldn't keep it from firing, so I aimed it at Knives. The result was destruction of most of the town, and amnesia involving everything that happened between the time I roamed with my brother after the crash, till I was standing in front of the destroyed town."

"Wish something like that would happen to Sunnydale. Might make your slaying easier for Buffy," Xander said, and then flinched when Anya somehow elbowed him in the groin. "What did I do?"

Vash smiled slightly at the interplay between the two lovers, and then continued. "I went around trying to find out what I was missing, and where my brother was, and wound up stopping violence in various places in the process. You know, trying to protect love and peace. That about sums it up... I need something to drink." Vash got up, and walked to the refrigerator in front, to get another bottle of water.

"Next time you want to find something out about someone... wait till they bring it up. It'd be less painful for them that way," Willow said, and then went back to researching.

As Vash walked to the refrigerator, he couldn't help but overhear Willow's statement. It made him feel slightly better to know that someone cared how he felt, though Xander did too, in his own way. As for Buffy and Willow...they both had the same pain in their eyes that he had.

"I wonder who she lost that was close to her?" he asked himself, as he got the water out of the refrigerator and started to walk back. As he did, he remembered that there weren't that many bullets left on him. If he was going to save people, he needed to figure out where to get more. Maybe Giles knew.

(Crash) The front door flew open. Buffy, Spike, a familiar figure and a somewhat cross shape parcel, covered with Spike's duster came in the door.

Spike used a heavy branch to move the injured man from the cross while averting his eyes. The man fell to the ground, letting out a grunt of pain. Spike picked him up and walked toward the cemetery where he'd promised to meet Buffy. The injuries weren't as bad as they looked, so he could afford to wait a few minutes. The Slayer could take care of herself, but Spike still worried about her safety. As he walked, the man woke up.

"What the...put me down you idiot!"

"Someone injured you and draped you over a cross, I thought maybe you needed some medical attention."

"That's my cross, and yes someone injured me. In an explosion! Now put me down, and take me back to that cross! It's a part of me. I've never gone anywhere without it." Wolfwood was seriously ticked at this point, and was getting ready to slug this annoying person, when he was set gently on his feet.

"It's late, I doubt anyone out here at this time would go after a cross. It repels them."

"Repels huh. What's that supposed to mean?" Wolfwood then took stock of his surroundings. Trees. The buildings weren't made of adobe like most towns. "Ok, I give up, where are we?"

They entered the cemetery, Buffy arrived soon after and began talking, "We need to get back to the Magic Box and find out what everyone's discovered so far. Something knocked me 20 feet, and I didn't even sense him or her. Who's this?"

"The name is Wolfwood, I'm a preacher bringing God's word to those who are hurting, and His mercy when it's needed. And you are?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Great, another person with a lengthy, boring description of his mission in life. Where'd you find him Spike? Sleeping it off in a gutter?" she said, smiling humorously, while looking over Wolfwood's injuries. He'd definitely been through the wringer.

"Edge of town, I was investigating a tremor, and stumbled across him. He was draped over a cross, I got him off it."

"Like I said, I need that cross. Can we go get it?"

Buffy sighed. "Might as well. Even though I am in a hurry. We need to find something to drape over it though."

"Oh?"

"Spike hurts when he looks at it, though through no fault of his own. He's got his soul back, but the demon side can't stare at a cross."

"Demon side?" Wolfwood's voice trailed off as he watched Spike show his face. "Ok. Now that's weird."

"He's a vampire, there are a lot of them around. But there are worse things too," she said as they neared the cross, with Spike hiding his eyes behind his arm.

Wolfwood shook his head. It was a weird day. "And a vampire is?"


	6. Meetings and Decorations

After explaining vampires, demons, and everything else in between to Wolfwood while retrieving the cross, they started back to the Magic box.

Buffy finally noticed Wolfwood's wounds and the way he was walking. She knew that walk. False bravado, coupled with pig-headedness. She did that too. "No sense hiding that you're injured. I do the same thing. Do you need any help, or maybe need to sit for a minute and rest? With the two of us around, it'll be somewhat safe considering the town. I'm sure we can spend a few minutes before going after this new creature."

"You remind me of someone I know. Tends to jump into the middle of things, and has a heart of gold." Wolfwood smiled. "He also has a unique sense of duty. I'll let you know if I can't walk further. After all, if this 'new' creature as you put it, has you jumping… making a plan as soon as possible is always good. By the way, you never told me your name."

"It's Buffy. This is Spike. Speaking of not answering things…"

"Right. Last thing I remember was kneeling in front of an alter. Then seeing a wall of flame coming toward my face. I got blown backward, and landed in the dirt in this town. It's not the one I was praying in."

"Oh great, another visitor from a portal." Buffy said, grinning.

"Portal?"

As they continued on their way, Buffy explained as briefly as possible every conceivable and inconceivable thing that had happened in Sunnydale. Including portals. They finally arrived at the Magic Box just as Tara was getting ready to enter. Meanwhile, someone else was making his own plans.

After decorating the street with a few more demons heads in time for the early morning crowd, Chakra walked around looking at the sights. He stumbled across some old caves that were at one point the base of the Initiative, and decided to make them his headquarters. They were spacious, and there were even a few rooms with prisoners that the initiative had forgotten about when they left. Perfect for honing his combat skills to pass the daylight hours away. Not that they stood a chance.

"Now, where can I store my food?" He also needed to find a few minions, and for a second regretted killing the strange creatures earlier. A few of them had given him a good fight after all. However, they were interfering with his food. No one ate his food without asking permission first. Ah well, tomorrow night was another time.

Wolfwood smirked as he leaned up against a wall and looked Vash up and down. "You're looking a little less harried since the last time I saw you." He then got more interested in his surroundings when Willow and Anya came out of the back, then Tara entered behind him, Spike, and Buffy. Things were definitely looking up. Giles and Xander followed.

Vash just stared at his friend, then tears started coming out of his eyes. He turned away and wiped his eyes, then came back around. "I saw the explosion. How did you survive?" He surveyed Wolfwood and saw the scorched clothing and blood. Looking at Buffy, he asked "Portal?"

Buffy just looked at him. "You two know each other? Well, it certainly explains why this preacher doesn't even know about the legend of vampires, much less that they actually exist." She looked at Wolfwood. "Is this the guy with the sense of duty?"

"Yep that would be him. Always getting in the middle of things. I keep telling him he'd live a safer life if he'd just let some things slide. He never listens." He walked over to a chair and sat down. Vash sat across from him, and everyone leaned where they could.

"How did you come by the cross though? I used it on Knives, and that was after you had died, or so I thought." Vash looked puzzled.

Wolfwood looked at him, then Buffy. "Similar portal or something. However, Buffy said something about some new creature. She seems to be the hero around here, so we might want to listen."

Buffy pondered for a minute, and said, "Not much to tell, I saw a flash of light, went to investigate. I heard something, turned, and got knocked through a building wall, about twenty feet away. I'd like to do a more detailed search. I'm so used to having backup, I decided to come back here and talk to all of you first. Besides, with this prophecy thing involving the stampede you mentioned… it might be a good idea for him to be with me."

"Not without me he's not. I've pulled his butt out of the fire plenty of times." Wolfwood grinned.

"HEY!" Vash pretended to look indignant.

Giles cleared his throat. "Let's tend to the preachers wounds first. Meanwhile, I have a few items I've found in addition to Vash's discoveries. I'd like you to read them before any search starts. We'll start with what Vash found. Willow, you've already read them. Can you tend to the preacher?"

"The name's Wolfwood."

"Right. Wolfwood it is," Willow said.


	7. Troubles

Giles took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief with one hand, rubbing his tired eyes with the other. Xander was whining that next time Giles make them stay up all night researching a vague prophecy, he should at least buy the Scoobies some donuts. Anya whispered a comment in his ear. He blushed, but said "Later." Everyone realized that it was daylight. Buffy, Willow, and Xander went to get something to eat. Tara went home for a nap. They agreed to meet back in four hours.

Spike, unable to leave, was stuck with Vash, Wolfwood, Giles, and Anya. Giles was okay but the other three were taxing him. It could've been worse though. He remembered being stuck during daylight with Angelus and Dru.

Giles found a couple of cots for Vash and the preacher to sleep in. Wolfwood was slightly woozy from the pain medication that Anya had somehow found for him, not exactly over the counter. Vash showed Giles the ammunition that the Cross of Mercy and his gun needed. After careful consideration, Giles called several of his contacts for the needed supplies. Silver Bullets with a napalm based incendiary mixture were on their way in great quantities. Ripper was still familiar with the black market after all. As for the silver, while it had the same effect on a vampire that a normal bullet did… it still had somewhat of effect on all types of demons. Giles didn't really want bullets flying around, but these two seemed to know how to handle themselves. He'd teach them how to use stakes later.

Chakra had gotten together about five hundred creatures of various races. After hitting them over the head with a sledgehammer several times that they knew that they were not to kill anyone without his permission… he started teaching them his plan.

"Short and sweet. Humans have children. You've all been roaming around killing people without regarding the fact that there are only so many people around. Keep this up, and you'll wipe out the planet. Then you'll starve. It's easier to capture them find some way to make them mate. Bring their children up right, and then kill the parents before they put thoughts into those little minds. Voila, all you can eat buffet."

At this point, one of the creatures, a troll, grunted sourly. What exactly that grunt meant couldn't really be determined. However, Chakra broke one of its arms anyway. Not surprisingly, the rest decided to follow orders. Besides, he did promise to take four of them on a "shopping spree" of some cattle two miles outside of town. It wasn't human, but hey, food is food. But first, they had to train.

Chakra 'gently' interrogated a vampire, by pouring holy water on a certain sensitive area of his anatomy in order to get more information on the female he had hit. She had gotten up after all. People usually didn't stay coherent after he hit them… he didn't know why. Turned out she was something called a slayer. Apparently, it involved superhuman strength or some silly thing like that. Training his troops might be a good idea, if he wanted to keep a few of them around to amuse himself.

Riley had shown up in town just recently. He was on his way to see Buffy to tell her he was alive, and that he forgave her for not trying to stop him from leaving. Maybe he'd even tell her about the missions he'd been on, once the annoying idiots left.

After returning with the cattle, Chakra took ten members of his army out to start capturing humans. He named them his Merry Men. The young commando ran into Chakra, who was scaring his troops into singing. Riley emptied four clips into Chakra, who decided to be amused. When Riley saw this, he tried to punch instead. Chakra retaliated by goosing him. After which, he picked the thick- headed human up by his ankle. Riley, hanging upside down, tried to bite. Chakra bit off his ankle, causing the human to fall to the ground screaming. Then he went on his merry way. His minions split the screamer ten different ways and had lunch. Riley was no more.

Xander went back to the shop, leaving Willow and Buffy chatting away. Willow and Buffy reminisced about the good parts of the past, as well as each other's dating relationships. The newest relationship was the most important of course, Spike with Buffy; Then Willow mentioned something off the wall.

"I'm happy with Tara and everything, but if I was single… Vash might turn me straight."

Buffy looked at her with amused shock, and then turned her eyes to her watch. "It's time to get back."

They got up and left. While walking back to the shop, they continued talking. Neither one noticed a couple of Trolls with clubs sneaking up behind them.

Two hours after the agreed upon time, and neither Buffy or Willow had shown up. Tara had arrived five minutes before the set time, and was now getting worried. Spike was pacing up and down snarling in the direction of numerous books. Vash looked as if he was asleep, but was as worried as everyone else was. Giles was seriously considering a drink. A battered delivery truck pulled up, and two people hopped out. They started unloading and bringing boxes into the back of the shop, then left. Giles opened them up, and set out the ammunition cases that he had ordered.

"Now if Buffy and Willow can just get here. Though… when Buffy is late, it's by thirty minutes." Giles called Vash and Wolfwood in, and explained what the ammunition would be used for. They loaded it up.

"Isn't anyone going to search for Buffy?" asked Wolfwood.

"Well, Spike needs..." Giles started to say.

"Take us on a tour of the town. Wolfwood has a couple of pistols that'll take this ammunition too. He'd look a little conspicuous with that big cross." Vash grinned.

Giles sighed. "Ok. Incidentally, you might as well take the cross. These days, a giant cross wielding preacher is less interesting than a bloodthirsty demon. People see so many things around here, that it won't faze them. Tara, if you could do a locating spell that would help us."

Vash took a pen-like object out of his pocket. "This is a communicator. I have the receiving end. When you hear anything just speak starting with my name. It'll activate, and I'll hear you."


	8. Prisons

Xander stayed with Anya and Spike, more because she was there. He'd also been given one of Wolfwood's pistols, loaded with the special napalm based incendiary ammunition they'd ordered. Spike was pounding on the punching bags in the back. The sun would soon set, he could go search for his love then.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Vash couldn't resist asking questions about Sunnydale. He'd never seen Earth before in his life, and now was a good time to ask questions... if only to take his mind off things. Giles answered when he could, recognizing the same need for thinking about something else. They still kept their eyes out though. Wolfwood stayed alert and ready to take out his weapon.

While answering, Giles thought to himself about where else they should look. Some wailing as they walked around a corner interrupted his thoughts. What they found, was a blood-drenched sidewalk. With pieces of clothing scattered around. A woman was nearby yelling "They took my husband!"

"What happened?" Asked Giles.

"I was going back into the house for the car keys, and these creatures came over and grabbed him!" She started crying again.

"Did they do that too?" Vash asked, pointing at the blood.

She sniffed. "Some young man tried to stop them. He opened fire with some kind of pistol at the short one in front, and then tried to punch it. That poor man…"

"Which direction did they go in?"

"That way." She pointed the opposite direction from where they'd been heading.

- - - - - -

Chakra and his troops had captured about 100 hundred people. While they had been doing that, some of the others had gotten the cattle. A merry feast was had. Chakra yawned. "I'm going to go count beheaded humans, and tickle a spider. Don't eat anyone without inviting me." He walked to his room. Then sat down, and started writing in his diary.

Dear Diary: Today I captured the slayer and her witch. Then I found my teddy bear. It's so cute and cuddly. Love Chakra

Chakra put down his pen, then hopped onto the cow carcass he'd finished making into a bed after nibbling on. He curled up with Riley's head, said "I love you teddy." and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Spike finally had enough of Xander and Anya discussing what they should be doing in bed. "Aren't you even worried about Buffy and Willow?!!"

Xander stopped, and then looked at Spike. "What do you suggest?"

Tara finished the locator spell right about then, figured out where Buffy and Willow were. Then she called Vash. After which, she got together some supplies for herself and told Spike and Xander.

"You want to go with us, Anya?" Asked Xander as he prepared too.

"I'd rather go home for sex. But since you're going out, I'll count the money."

Spike rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed some vampire killing supplies for himself, letting Xander grab the crosses and holy water. They left the shop.

- - - -

Buffy woke up with a headache, and found herself in a cell with Willow passed out next to her. She walked over to the bars and tried to bend them, no go. Then she noticed many other people in different cells. In addition, a bunch of demons eating what looked to be cattle at a table in the center. The short one about her height got up, talking about counting heads, and something about spiders. Then walked off.


	9. responding

Tara contacted Vash as they were walking fast through town, while attempting to avoid attention. He relayed the information to Wolfwood and Giles. They now knew where to go. It was only a matter of time. Tara, Spike, and Xander were on their way as well.

Giles, of all things to be thinking about, was trying to figure out how to break it to Buffy about Riley. The wallet still contained his I.D., and passport. He just hoped she'd be alive to get steamed. Personally, he didn't give a damn about that idiot. However, he wouldn't wish what had happened on anyone.

Wolfwood had his face set in a grim line. Despite his humor at meeting Vash again, and Vash's joyous welcome… he still remembered the look of betrayal. "I misled him once by following the orders of an enemy. Never again." he thought to himself. "I just wonder if he remembers. Probably, but won't let it get to him. He always did show a cheerful outlook to the rest of the world."

While checking his pockets for the extra pistols, in case he couldn't reload, Wolfwood adjusted the cross for easier access.

Vash remembered what the preacher had said, but he also remembered all the good times before that. They were friends. He'd rather go into battle with Wolfwood at his side, than anyone else. Once the job was done, they'd figure out where to go from there. It wasn't as if anyone at home missed him. They wanted the "Stampede" long gone from them. Meryl and Millie seemed to be the only ones that cared, besides the preacher of course.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike hardly slowed as he staked any vampire he came across. While Xander looked on in something close to admiration, though he'd never admit it. Deadboy junior still wasn't his favorite person. Spike knew this well, but didn't care one whit. He'd like to see Xander do what he'd done. Go and get the soul. Still, Buffy wouldn't want Xander to be turned, and Spike didn't want a ticked slayer. Therefore, Xander would just have to go through life innocent of that type of love.

"Buffy…. She'd better not be dead. There won't be a single place for them to hide if that's happened!" he yelled. Luckily there was a remarkably few number of people out. Even the stupid ones, who never noticed it wasn't safe in the dark, weren't roaming around.

Xander was worried for his Willow. Tara was worried too. They both had their hands near the weapons they'd brought. This was going to be bloody work. Of course….Even with the equipment and the two gun-toting visitors, they were rescuing Buffy. Moreover, she was usually the heavy hitter of their group. With Willow a close second. Spike could probably be included somewhere, but he didn't want to give Blondie the satisfaction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several of the demons decided to get an early start on eating humans. After all, their boss was nuts, he wouldn't know if one was missing. Two of them went to the cage where the blond girl was. They'd only heard of the Slayer, not seen her. Therefore, it was a shock when they opened the door, and she proceeded to kill them.

Chakra woke up, and stretched. He gave Riley's head one more hug, then put it on his pillow. It was remarkably in the shape of a bloody cow's head. Then he went out into the room. Looking around, he noticed some bodies and a lot of blood. "Ok, who decided to party without me?" Then he noticed four of his merry men holding the Slayer by her arms and feet. "Didn't you like the entrails I decorated your cage with? They're festive for this time of year, I think." Then he started to cry. "You don't like them. Throw her back in the cage, and go find some blood to paint the walls with. I'm going for a walk. And don't eat anyone yet."


	10. Engagements

(I literally forgot to include Dawn in this in the previous chapters, though it makes sense that she would know how to fight.)

They met at the best entrance to the caves. Giles lay out the plan of attack, with everyone putting in their two cents. It was finally ironed out.

"Here's what needs to be done. Vash, Wolfwood, and Xander have the guns. They'll open fire first. Spike and I will be on either side with the axes, etc. Tara, you'll be behind everyone working on the spells. Bloody hell, Dawn, where did you come from?" Giles looked at her with an exasperated stare.

"I stopped by the shop, Anya told me, I grabbed a couple of weapons and headed over. Do you really think that I would stay home while my sister was being held captive?"

Dawn was holding a decent size battleaxe, and a couple stakes for good measure. "And don't tell me I should go home, you and I know it's dangerous for me to be out here. And you can't risk someone escorting me back." She looked challengingly at Giles.

Spike rolled his eyes. There were days when he wondered why he put up with the Nibblet. "If you're going to help, cover Tara while she works her spells. We don't have time for you to run into the way of the gunfire. Someone might come up behind her or something."

Everyone started moving toward the entrance. Vash hadn't drawn his gun yet, but he looked ready so nobody commented. Wolfwood had already removed the covering from his weapon, and had it in the ready position. They stayed out of its line of fire. Spike also avoided looking at it. Tara had just performed a spell to search for more than just Buffy…. And let out a startled exclamation. "There are over 1,000 humans in there!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The demons took Chakra literally, and hosed the whole cage down with cow's blood. One of them noticed the slayers eyes when that happened, and became extremely grateful that the cage was able to hold her. She was fuming. Being covered in blood just didn't help her temperament at all. Willow had at that point woken up, but was too disoriented to perform any kind of magic. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness, mumbling something about Typhoons and rivers of blood.

About that time, all 15,000 demons, some of which had roamed in with the original ones that Chakra had trained, were in the main cavern. Coincidentally right where Vash and friends were about to make their appearance. Chakra had returned to the cages, with 50 of his chosen warriors. He clapped his hands in glee at the way his warriors had followed his orders, and told them to paint the rest of the cages the same way. About that time, the sound of gunfire and screams from his troops reached his ears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolfwood opened fire as soon as he was able to determine that innocents weren't around. Vash and Xander fired at targets of opportunity. Giles and Spike had a glazed look in their eyes from all the noise. Tara was attempting to build a spell of protection to assist in covering everyone. Dawn squealed with glee as she saw demons get sliced to pieces by the bullets.

Some of the demons managed to get to the sides. Giles and Spike had their hands full with Dawn ready to back them up. Vash reloaded and saw an opening.

"I'm going in." he said as he started to run straight through the demons into the other room.

Xander tried to cover him as best as he could. However, he couldn't determine where Vash would be, he was moving so fast.

Tara started creating fire spells to assist Spike and Giles, while Xander ran out of ammo and readied his axe.

Wolfwood had actually set up a type of automatic ammo belt feed on his gun when he was supposedly sleeping off his injuries back at the shop, so reloads weren't a problem yet. He also had numerous reloads for the pistols. Just too bad, he couldn't use the rockets. There were still two left after all the things it'd been used for on his home planet. As the numbers of demons started dwindling, he started moving forward, with the others flanking him.

Finally, Tara figured out a type of circular flame spell, and vaporized the rest of the demons in the room. They ran forward, all the while hearing screams of frustration and pain coming from several demons in the other room.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Vash ran through, took note of the cages and the decorations, but didn't spare more than a glance. He had 51 demons to fight, and only 48 bullets to fight them with. He hoped the others would arrive in time.

Chakra yelled. "He's interrupting my dinner plans, tickle him with rocks!"

The demons hesitated for about two seconds, in confusion. Six of them died for that mistake. The rest charged and tried to hit Vash.

Vash started bobbing and weaving, while reloading. His machine gun arm wasn't much use right then with so many scattered around, he figured to save it for the head demon. Finally he got the gun reloaded, and fired 6 more times.

The demons screamed in frustration, and pain.

Vash reloaded again. It was going to be a short fight if everyone else didn't get in there. The demons were as fast in the reflexes as he was. His only advantage was his speed. However, it kept these creatures from eating anyone. So if he died, while the others saved the day, it would be worth it. So he decided to enjoy himself like he usually did during a challenge. After all, Wolfwood's gunfire was getting closer. The demons screamed in frustration even more, as Vash started pulling his characteristic stunts. More demons died. 24 bullets left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chakra was getting extremely ticked. Then he noticed a group of people coming in, and got downright hotheaded.

When Xander reloaded using Wolfwood's ammunition and opened fire on the demons attacking Vash, Chakra lost his head. He screamed and ran after the closest person, Vash. Catching him by surprise, Chakra punched Vash into a rock wall 40 feet away.

Spike barreled into him and threw him into his bedroom.

Wolfwood followed up with a rocket. It flew in and hit Chakra. He was blown to bits along with his diary, and coincidentally Riley's head, which he had landed on and squashed right before being blown up.

Spike, Xander and Giles finished off the rest of the demons while Wolfwood and Dawn went to treat Vash.

Tara found the key to Buffy and Willow's cell and opened it. Then Spike retrieved it and went to open the rest while Tara performed a general healing spell on all those in the room that needed it.

Vash, for the first time, felt an easing of the stitches over his wounds that never healed, just scarred over. The stitches had to be removed however, because they were pulling his skin. For the first time he could look at himself without disgust. Though, his arm couldn't grow back. He still had the mechanical. It remained to be seen if he could heal from future wounds.

Exhausted, the group cleared out with Buffy and Willow, and called the police to tell them about some weird noises coming from some caves. Tara performed a removal spell, so that all specific evidence pointing to their being in the caves disappeared. As for the demons, they just let them lay. Let the police explain things. They went back to Giles place, so Buffy and Willow could get first dibs on the shower. After getting clean, and eating, they passed out where they were. Tomorrow would be another day.

(to be continued)


	11. Resting, Travels, endings

(For those who missed the episode where Vash talked about his scars, he stops bleeding, but a human's ability to avoid scarring, is not his ability. Every wound he's ever received is still present on his body. I just thought that he deserved a little more peace. (grin)

Wolfwood had somehow, during the course of the night, wound up with his head on Dawn's shoulder. How that happened when he fell asleep across the room was anyone's guess.

Vash was snoring, but so was everyone else.

Willow was curled up in a ball with Tara. Willow's arms were wrapped around herself, Tara's around her.

Giles had lent Buffy his room, and was sitting in the kitchen catching up on some reading and a decent cup of tea after waking up. He had also thrown Riley's wallet away and then the trash bag in the dumpster, while everyone was asleep. Why bother Buffy with it?

Spike was characteristically standing guard outside Gile's room, in case Buffy needed him.

Xander had gone to be with Anya as soon as it hit daylight. He was going to return later on.

Vash woke up first, and walked into the kitchen. "Where's the restroom?"

Giles pointed it out. He went. As he was returning, he nodded his head at Spike who responded in kind.

Giles looked up from the newspaper. "Make some tea if you want it."

Wolfwood woke up, noticed what he was doing, and decided that Buffy wasn't a safe person to annoy. Therefore, he moved away from Dawn carefully, and went into the kitchen too.

Willow woke up, noticed her position, and went back to sleep.

Buffy woke up, dragged Spike in, and lay back down with her head on his chest.

After drinking his tea, Giles sighed.

"We can try to figure out how to get you home, or you can stay here and help us. Admittedly, most the time it won't be very exciting. We don't always have demons trying to destroy the world, or enslave it. Most of the time it's just some creature wanting to eat, and Buffy has to stop it. If you do stay, we have to come up with some ID's and birth certificates, etc. I have some contacts."

"I doubt this world could handle the fact that I'm a lot older than I look." Said Vash. "Besides, I need to be where I might be needed again someday… and Buffy looks like she's got everything handled here."

"And somebody has to keep him safe from himself." Wolfwood said, grinning. "Though I will admit, I'll miss the greenery."

Giles adjusted his glasses. "It's settled then. Though I think Buffy might be slightly annoyed at the loss of two additional fighters, she will understand that you need to go home. As soon as Willow has recovered sufficiently, she, Tara, and I can start researching. Meanwhile, you two can help Buffy with patrolling if you want."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy and Vash showed Willow where he had gone through.

Tara spoke. "We should send Wolfwood through Vash's portal."

Willow tried a couple of spells to determine if she could find where the portal led. But it was still going to take a few days.

Xander went and got the donuts for their standard research session. When he returned, he got a shock.

Wolfwood walked into the room with his cross, and handed it to Xander. "I have an older one at home… your friends need some heavy backup. And here's a backup pistol."

Xander's training started in earnest. Including the area of maintenance, and how to find parts in case something was damaged. Willow and Tara figured out a spell to hide the cross as something else as well as avoid setting off metal detectors. Not even a dog trained to sniff it out would sense It., so Xander could carry it around at night. During the day, he'd carry the pistol. A spell was created for that too. After all, walking around with a pistol strapped to his hip in broad daylight was bound to attract the attention of the police.

Willow and Tara also created a silencer spell to keep the general public from being curious about the gunfire. No problems.

As for Giles, he received his own, and he had no problems ordering extra ammo. Spells were created to hide it and spare weapons in areas that Giles had hideaways.

Wolfwood made one for Buffy, but she wasn't ready to use it yet. Spells were created for it too.

Willow and Tara walked to where Vash and Wolfwood stood talking. "We've found out how to get you home."

They nodded, then looked at each other and grinned. All the restaurants in town learned to dread their arrival. They also got copies of the recipes of various foods to take home. Food was important after all.

Willow also found a way to help Vash heal from injuries, though not as fast as humans, as well as eliminate his immortality. She asked first.

He shrugged. "I'm sick and tired of outliving people."

She also found a spell that would work on his world, to hide his true identity from everyone but those who were his ally. The spell would correctly determine who he could trust.

Finally, Xander's training was finished. Even Spike, Buffy, and Giles had been trained in the crosses use. In case, something happened to Xander. Schematics were left for the cross as well.

Vash and Wolfwood waved to everyone as they stepped through the portal. However, the two witches had miscalculated slightly.

Vash and Wolfwood yelled as they fell from the air. Then they landed on something.

Millie yelled with joy, and leaped into Wolfwood's arms, and kissed him. "You're alive!"

Meryl glared at Vash as he lay on her. "GET OFF ME IDIOT!"

Vash ran around town yelling "OUCH!" as she hit him about the head.

Both couples wound up married a month later.

As for Buffy and her friends, the potentials showed up. Then they battled the First. Xander and his Cross made it easier. It could have been worse after all.

Giles managed to keep Anya from being killed.

Xander and Anya gave each other a second chance, and were married 6 months after Sunnydale was destroyed. Spike still gave up his life, but wound up at Angel's new home, Wolfram and Hart. He regained his body, wound up saving the day, and gained a heartbeat. Buffy never fell in love with anyone else, so when he tracked her down… they lived happily ever after as much as a slayer and her human mate with all the strength he had before, can be.

As for Andrew, Dawn turned him straight and they married too.

- - - - - - - - - -

Vash and Wolfwood's world had forgotten the preacher. The bounty was still on Vash's head.

The Gung-ho guns and Knives had been decimated and everyone was able to defend themselves pretty well. Other than the occasional appearance of a mysterious individual in red during troubles in which nobody could ever seem to remember what he looked like, the pair had finally gotten to retire.

Two years after they married, both couples had children. It was worse than Vash on caffeine. Of course, he and Meryl had their ups and down… as all couples do.

Vash's son Xander seemed to be as much trouble as his namesake was. He took after Vash and Meryl both.

Wolfwood's little Buffy tended to get into fights. She had that innocence that Millie had, yet the steady pace of strength of himself. He grinned. "Yep Gotta love children." Little Anya was exceedingly blunt.

Wolfwood and Millie went with groups of people trying to recover as much information about Earth as they could. Their children traveled along and generally caused havoc wherever they went. Vash sometimes went, with Meryl. Because of everything, they couldn't stand to live apart.

Vash and Wolfwood sighed as they stopped yet another bit of trouble in the town next to them. Old habits die hard. They had to protect the innocent.

Two years later Vash and Wolfwood received a shock.

As the two couples dug through some old files, they remembered the conversations with Giles about watchers. On a whim, they typed the information into an old database.

In an obscure file with the words "To Vash and Wolfwood" they discovered a section with the title "On the road again, a Scooby's tale." By Xander Harris.

-------

End Note: My thanks to Smile7499 who helped me through most of this story including editing then had to stop due to a busy time. My further thanks to CaliaDragon who took up the challenge and went back through to edit a little further as well as help me improve the chapters that Smile7499 had not been able to get to. This was a three person project.

Also, thanks to the reviewers who gave me random ideas. I couldn't use all of them, but they all helped.


	12. Chapter 12

Xander stood with the rest at the edge of the crater. He had one arm around Anya's shoulders, and the other kept the cross from falling over. They both had at times, wondered what would have happened if Vash and Wolfwood hadn't shown up.

Some things were best if they weren't thought about. One thing was for sure. The First knew its minions had been in a battle.

He stared around at the rest, then grimaced. He and Spike had never gotten along. However, credit had to be given for what he had done for the world. Even if it had been done primarily for Buffy.

Everyone turned away and started toward the buses.

As they did, Xander thought about a few things. They never did find out whether or not Vash was from the future or an alternate universe.

He grinned. There was one way to find out. Though none of them would ever receive the answer.

* * *

The Watcher stared silently out the window of the space station as the first of many ships left. He'd done as was requested by one Xander Harris, Watcher. The request had been made three centuries ago after all. It was nevertheless honored, as confusing as it was to many of the present day council.

The journal, known by many to be full of imagination interspersed with fact, was in the archives of all the ships. It had been placed there with a specific set of words as the file name. Only those who knew the meaning would be able to find it.

He shook his head as the ships left Earth airspace. He'd probably never find out the answer.


End file.
